Un flocon ne meurt jamais
by IveBel
Summary: Le soir de Noël, les yeux rivés sur Trafalgare Square, Draco songe à la beauté du monde. sans se douter que le temps est pareil à un flocon de neige. Pendant que l'on se demande ce que l'on va faire avec, il fond.


Un flocon ne meurt jamais.

Le temps c'est comme un flocon de neige, pendant qu'on se demande ce que l'on va faire avec, il fond.

Anonyme.

La neige tombe. Je les aperçois au loin, ces petits flocons blanchâtres qui tourbillonnent, tentent de luter contre les rafales de vent londonien. Je les vois qui se rapprochent, en une tempête hivernale, tel une avalanche divine. Un enchevêtrement de taches limpides effleurent le sapin de Trafalgare Square, s'abandonnant tantôt aux branches verdoyantes, tantôt aux cheveux des passants qui dégustent les minced pies en admirant les décorations de Noël. Ils semblent heureux, j'entrevois même un vieux bonhomme à la barbe grisonnante qui se tue à prendre les enfants dans ses bras rendus frêles pas l'âge, le sourire aux lèvres, son bonnet rouge cachant à moitié ses yeux. Un traîneau, tiré par des rennes entièrement vêtu de vert, le suit dans sa promenade. Les jeunes rient, les moins jeunes aussi.

Et la neige redoublent. Mon visage est appuyé contre le carreau de la fenêtre de ma chambre et une buée opaque, tel un brouillard, me chatouille les narines. Le froid du verre sur ma peau, la fait la rendre plus blanche qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mes muscles tremblent. La condensation qui émane de mes poumons rend l'atmosphère étouffante, suave et putride, pourtant j'ai froid. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, héritée de mon père, se colle à la vitre, part à la rencontre de ces minuscule bout de ciel qui viennent s'écraser sur ma fenêtre. Les cantiques de Noël raisonnent jusque dans la pièce. Ici tout est vert, un vieux vert défraîchis que je n'aime plus depuis longtemps. Mes yeux quittent le monde extérieur et se pose sur Brutus, mon chien, qui à perdu la moitié de ses poils. Même lui déteste l'hiver. Je le vois au fond de ses pupilles rétractées. Il se traîne jusqu'au fauteuil en velours qui trône depuis plus d'une décennie au fond de mon repère et s'écroulent en un grognement de douleur.

Un bruit de fracas tinte jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une assiette à encore été cassée. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui à commencé cette fois. Et j'avoue que je ne préfère pas le savoir. La fatigue me transperce de parts et d'autres de mon corps fragile. Je me concentre sur l'extérieur, monopolise mon attention sur les voix douces des petits chanteurs qui s'égosillent en déclamant les vers de Holly Night. J'aime l'ambiance de Noël, ses illuminations aux couleurs gorgées de bonheur et ses innocents qui s'adonnent aux joies des batailles de boules de neige tandis que leurs parents sirotent un Earl Grey dans le dernier salon de thé à la mode. J'aime la senteur de la glace fondue qui se pavane sur les perrons des vieux édifices anglais et les vieilles dames qui s'accrochent aux rambardes des escaliers pour ne pas tomber du haut de leurs talons hauts perchés.

J'aime oublier qu'ici, dans ce vieux bâtiment qui croule sous la poussière, l'esprit de Noël n'a pas de nom, qu'il ne vit qu'à travers moi, la dépendance de la lignée des Malfoy. J'entrouvre le verrou et un grincement s'en échappe. Même le chambranle de la fenêtre a cessé de vivre. Il a vieilli, comme tout ce qui se trouve ici. Je tire sur le rebord en bois décoloré pour aspirer un peu d'air glacé, glacial de l'extérieur. La voix de mon père s'élève dans l'air, rempli mes tympans de grésillement, surcharge l'oxygène de dyoxide de carbone. L'esprit de Noël est rythmé sous les carillons des chutes de chaises bon marché et des lampes à pétroles qui se ruinent contre les murs à la tapisserie fanée du mur de notre salle à manger.

Et dehors, les odeurs de pain d'épice à la cannelle me rappellent à quel point, le soleil brillait même sous la neige avant que la nuit nous submerge. Je ne sais plus vraiment, quand, comment, ce soleil à cesser daigner nous éclairer. J'aimerais leur dire que seul la profusion de flocons m'importe mais ce serait me leurrer. La voix froide de mon père ôte toute magie de l'instant. Elle me crève le coeur et les entrailles à me rappeler que sûrement demain je ne ferais plus partie de ce monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se crient. Seules la vue sur les rues de Londres m'intéresse. Ils ont beau forcé le ton en embellissant les galeries, décorant les avenues, parant les vitrines, mon corps reste laid, rongé par un manque d'amour, un manque certain d'amitié et de partage de bons moments. Il subsiste en attendant que le temps s'arrête. Beaucoup diront que c'est de ma faute mais je m'en moque. Je sais bien mieux ce qu'est la vie, que tous les imbéciles assis, chez eux, le soir de Noël, devant leur dinde aux marrons.

La neige cogne contre ma joue, elle me supplie de la laisser entrer. Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir exaucer son voeu mais j'entends déjà la voix caressante de ma mère qui me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Draco, cesse donc de faire l'enfant, tu as passé l'âge. Tu comptes vraiment mourir ce soir. Me reproche-t-elle, feignant la bonne humeur pour m'épargner la douleur de savoir que son couple se déchirent par mal faute comme un peu tout dans cette demeure.

Je ne dis rien et referme impassiblement la lucarne. La neige paraît déçue d'avoir été trahis par un ami. Je ne peux pas me lier d'amitié. J'en suis désolé par avance. Je n'ai jamais eu ce droit, reconnu à bien d'autres adolescents de mon âge. Le matelas s'affaissent. Ma mère passe tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai que dix-sept et pourtant elle sait que j'ai vécu bien plus que ces personnes qui s'élancent à la poursuite de Santa Claus sur la place d'en face. La neige s'effrite au dehors, elle ressemble à de la bouillie, fond sur le carreau de la chambre, ma seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur. Ma mère me tend un Christmas pudding. Ils ne le mangeront pas avec moi, ce soir. Elle le ressent et fait tout pour l'ignorer. Mais certains gestes ne trompent pas. Et ce gâteau en est la preuve.

La neige s'est enfuie. Seules quelques gouttes de neige éparses frôlent encore ma vue sur l'extérieur. Je prends une part du gâteau. J'aime sa texture qui s'effrite sous la pression de mes doigts. Je le déguste lentement. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion d'en manger. A moins que St Pierre m'en offre un, en signe de rédemption à la porte du Paradis. Je doute pourtant que notre père, le Saint Dieu, soit un fan inconditionnel de cette mixture qui macère depuis cinq semaines dans le placard de la cuisine. Ma mère n'a pas mis les éternels cadeaux à l'intérieur. A quoi bon recevoir deux bagues qui portent amour, une pièce de six pences ou bien un dé à coudre. Où je vais, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Les douze coups de minuit viennent de sonner. Cette nuit, je vais partir loin, rejoindre les flocons de neige. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je serais un des leurs. Je virevolterais à travers le ciel et viendrais effleurer les branches du sapin de Trafalgare Square et leurs passants, m'accrochant aux robes des lady et de leurs maris en repensant à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. J'aurais voulu que ce soir soit parfait. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jour Noël. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes parents de se déchirer, de ne plus s'aimer après tous les malheurs qui les ont frappés. Mon père me regarde depuis l'encadrement de la porte en marbre, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je me demande pourquoi, cette unique larme que j'aurais tant voulu voir quand j'avais mal à l'époque, coule en ce moment même sur sa joue et puis je comprends. Les douze coups de minuits viennent de sonner...

Moi, Drago Malfoy, dix-sept ans, vient de mourir d'une leucémie.

Et depuis dix ans, tout les vingt-cinq Décembre à minuit, un flocon, d'une blancheur extrême, vient quémander l'entrée à la fenêtre d'une chambre dont la peinture verte part en lambeau. Et dans cette même maison, à l'étage du dessous, un couple, aux visages ridés se sourit tendrement en dégustant un Christmas Pudding.


End file.
